


Uncle Ben?

by Pegggy21



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Could Be Cannon, Iron Man - Freeform, New Suit, Other, Peter new suit, Precious Peter Parker, Spider-Man - Freeform, kinda cannon, peter taining, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegggy21/pseuds/Pegggy21
Summary: Peter is training and mistakes were made.





	Uncle Ben?

Peter didn’t really know how to explain to Tony how much he resembled Uncle Ben, so he just let it slide. There’s never really a good time to tell your mentor he looks like a dead uncle right? So Peter never said anything, Aunt May seemed to have had the same idea. This was all working out just fine until Peter was an idiot. They’d been practicing with his new suit all day, simulation after simulation, tinkering with the suit as needed. Peter pushed himself as far as he could then a little farther. He kept failing a particular one where Cap was kidnaped along with three civilians, bombs attached to their chests of course. He’d run it at least fifteen times and never saved them all. As he went to run it again he actually passed out from exhaustion. Tony’s voice woke him.   
“Peter, for the love of mercy wake up.” He sounded rather panicked. “You’ve got to take better care, this suit is a huge responsibility. You can’t just dick around with this sort of power.” Peter’s brain was fuzzy and he wasn’t entirely sure who was speaking until he saw the man’s face.  
“I know Uncle Ben, I’ll do better next time.” He mumbled before falling back asleep.   
————  
When he woke many hours later in a bed Tony sitting asleep in a chair next to him.   
“You called me Uncle Ben.” Peter’s eyes grew comically large.  
“Well, you see, Mr. Stark, I’m really sorry, I wasn’t really in control of what I said and you were really close I guess my brain just got mixed up and I wasn’t really sure and I just said Uncle Ben and I’m sorry.”  
“Now, I called your Aunt. Remarkable woman, We had an interesting conversation. She said some interesting things. Now, I can’t replace Uncle Ben. If thats what you’re looking for. He sounds like a great man, I am not a great man. But I can build you suits and keep you alive. I can show you how to not end up like me. But I’m not him.” Peter didn’t know what to say so he hugged Tony. Some things were better expressed through hugs anyway.


End file.
